1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly to a hammer and the method for manufacturing the hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hammer includes a head and a handle coupled together, in which, generally, the handle is made of wood materials and has one end force-fitted in an aperture formed in the head. A wedge and the like is hammered and hit into the one end of the handle so that the handle can be integrally coupled to the head. The head is apt to be disengaged from the handle after long term of use. Another type of hammer includes a handle having one end threadedly engaged to a head so that the handle can be coupled to the head. However, the head will become loose when the head is hit on an object so that the head is usually required to be rotated relative to the handle manually. This is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hammers.